


Marks

by BlueNeutrino



Series: A Hunter's Heart in an Angel's Hands [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Cardiophilia, Heartbeats, M/M, Stethoscopes, Wordcount: 250, and a teensy bit of smut, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas loves the marks the stethoscope leaves on Dean's skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I took my time, but I'm finally writing more on this series.

Cas loves the marks the stethoscope leaves on Dean’s skin. It always makes him smile to see the reddened outline of a circle left behind on Dean’s chest, telling of the disc Cas had lovingly held against it. They’re signs that Dean’s body remembers: remembers the pressure, remembers the closeness, even when the physical connection is severed and Castiel can no longer hear Dean’s heart.

Dean likes them, too. Cas doesn’t miss the satisfied smile that settles on his face every time he watches the diaphragm be pulled away, relishing the pink indent left behind in his skin. He loves being marked by his angel. Sometimes he wishes Cas would press the steth down harder, causing purple bruises to form under his flesh just so he can carry the marks for a little while longer. They’re like targets across his chest, guiding Cas’ touch, Cas’ lips towards his heart.

Sometimes the angel is gentle, just letting the chestpiece barely kiss Dean’s skin. Dean prefers it when he’s rough. He likes feeling the pressure on his chest, making his heart pound harder so that each beat shakes the chestpiece and makes the tubing quiver before the thunder hits Cas’ eardrums. It’s loud and brutal, just like their fucking. Dean’s heart pounds harder as Cas pounds into him, each beat driving them closer to release.

The sweetest part comes afterwards, when, spent, Cas gently pries the stethoscope away from Dean’s skin and lowers his lips to crown the ring with a kiss.


End file.
